A New Love
by Mizu Kuran
Summary: Edward and the gang are back but this time there is no Bella. Now Edward must deal with Angel, an emotionally wrecked girl and his thirst for her blood. AU
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

**By Mizu Kuran**

** Chapter One: Meetings**

_***Click***_

"Edward, where is Esme?"

I mentally sighed and said, "She went hunting with Alice and Jasper, but they should be here any second now. Would you like me to get Rosalie and Emmett though?"

"Sure, I guess they should know too." Carlisle replied after thinking it over. His thoughts were full of concern, it seemed as though he was trying his best to hide a huge secret. Sadly he forgot that I have the ability read other's minds.

"What do you mean, Carlisle? Why shouldn't Rose and Emmett know? What are you hiding?" I was curious as to what had Carlisle, the most composed of us all, _shaking in his boots_.

"Nothing," he paused, "it's just that…well…never mind Edward, you'll see when Esme, Alice, and Jasper return. Just go and get Rosalie and Emmett for me, okay?"

_Strange, Carlisle was never this exasperated before. What are you thinking?_ I thought and suppressed the sudden urge to see what exactly he was thinking and made my way up the stairs to get the two love birds (Rosalie and Emmett for those who are clueless fools.). Sadly, as I entered their shared room, I found them in the middle of a love session. Rosalie was the first to see me and instantly shot me here famous death glare.

_You just had to interrupt us just as we were getting to the good part. Man, I really should make sure no one can disrupt us again. _She thought as she let out huge, dramatic sigh before v lining straight to her closet for her scarlet robe while Emmett was ready to go in two seconds flat.

_New record_, he thought and smirked. "So, Edward, what or gave you an insane reason to disrupt us, eh?"

I chuckled and said one word to explain it all, "Carlisle."

~Downstairs~

Esme had just returned and was quickly handing Jasper a list for _food_ before running off to the kitchen like a chicken without a head. _Food? Why do we need food?_ I thought and looked over to Carlisle who was talking to Alice about something I didn't pick up but by the looks of it seemed really depressing because Alice's face kept growing sadder and sadder as Carlisle continued talking to her. Infact, it looked as though she was on the verge of tears. (Ha, if only that was possible.) But what really got my attention was the young girl curled up on the couch staring blankly out the window. She looked to be no older than sixteen. She wore a plain gray t-shirt with Tweety bird pajama pants on except she had on those gray slipper socks that a patient gets while they are in the hospital. Her dark brown, extremely curly hair was tied in a high pigtail, with a side bang falling over her purple and orange glasses that had small silver crocodiles on the sides. She had dark brown eyes that were hidden by low lidded eye lids and long thick lashes. I noticed that she involuntary shuddered as I passed by her and again as Rosalie glared at her as she and Emmett made their way to the kitchen.

Carlisle noticed my presence and turned to face me, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Ah, Edward, I see you've gotten a good look at my little friend. I hope you will be on your best behavior for Angel, right?" asked a stern Carlisle.

"Who?" I looked back at the girl the back to Carlisle and replied, "You mean that sixteen- year-old is your big surprise?"

_~To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me Misheru aka Mizu Kuran! Sorry for not updating after already planning the second chapter. Anyway, I have been dying to explain the story a little to you; first off, Edward and the rest of the Cullens can age, eat and sleep like humans do. They can also go out in the sun light without becoming walking diamonds; they have fangs that can be visible if needed instead of teeth cover with venom. Second, the only way to turn a human into a vampire is for the vampire to bite its victim or human colleague. After that is done the vampire must cut themselves and give some of their blood to the bitten human, after that, the human will be in a comatose state were he or she is very vulnerable. After a bout three days, the human will have completely transformed into a vampire. In some cases, some humans with very sensitive attributes will become special vampires with special powers.**

** As for the setting, yes the story will still take place in the small town of Forks, Washington. For those who are curios as to the origins of Angel, let's just say that so far the only people allowed to know are me, Carlisle, and of course Angel herself, but don't throw those flames just yet because you will all find out more about Angel as each chapter unlocks a new part of Angel's person. Now that that's over, I am now happy to introduce the second chapter. I also do not own Twilight or any of the characters since the great Stephanie Meyer has already gotten dibs on them, well except for Angel (for now XD).**

** Chapter Two: A New Addition**

_**Recap: **_

_** "Ah, Edward, I see you've gotten a good look at my little friend. I hope you will be on your best behavior for Angel, right?" asked a stern Carlisle.**_

_** "Who?" I looked back at the girl then back to Carlisle and replied, "You mean that sixteen-year-old girl is your big surprise?"**_

_**…**_

** "Yes, and I hope you will all be very welcoming to her. Infact, I would like to see you treat her as like a younger sister, please?" asked Carlisle.**

** "Why should I do that?" I said bluntly.**_** I have no reason to treat a complete stranger no human like a little sister, let alone even have her here in the first place.**_

**Carlisle must have sensed my negativity for he was about to say something when out of nowhere, Angel was tugging on the sleeve of Carlisle's lab coat with her head down and her eyes glued to my feet. I could clearly see that she was about the same size as Alice, except Angel was definitely a good inch or two taller. She seemed very uncomfortable since she quietly shuddered and tightened her grip on Carlisle sleeve. I torn my eyes away from her, embarrassed at the fact that I was flat out staring at the poor girl. I was about to say something but was cut off by a small voice that had me hypnotized at the tone.**

"**It's fine Carlisle, I can just go back to the hospital. At least there I have people who actually care about my existence," said Angel still looking down. Her voice was like that of small bells chiming in a sweet and innocent tune, it was beautiful yet it also seemed so very fragile. Carlisle frowned at her comment and at me before he kneeled down so that Angel would have no choice but to look at him in the face.**

"**It's okay Angel," he said, "but you can't just live in a hospital forever and you are going to stay with me and my family for as long as you want all right?" He smiled at her and was given a small smile and tight hug from Angel.**

"**You promise?" she asked as tears started to form and quietly fall. "I mean do you really want someone like me here? Won't I just be a burden?" She was now starting to shake as her broken sobs violently racked her small person. Carlisle pulled her into a careful but comforting hug. "I promise and besides I'm really happy that I can have you come live me and you will never be a burden to anyone, okay," cooed Carlisle as he tried to comfort the broken child before us. Sadly his attempts were futile because Rosalie came barging in the room her anger falling off her in waves that made Angel flinch and cling to Carlisle more desperately. I gulped and knew that this could not possibly end well.**

"**OF COURSE SHE'LL BE A BURDEN! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW WORTHLESS A PERSON SHE IS!" screamed Rosalie. "PLUS, WHAT GOOD WILL SHE BRING US? NONE, THAT'S ALL!"**

_**Where is Jasper when you need him? , **_**thought Alice as she quickly entered the room from the kitchen. "Rose do us all a favor and just shut up for five godforsaken years! How dare you ridicule this poor girl just because she's different! You should be grateful that Carlisle's in the room or I swear I would have ripped your mouth off and ripped it to shreds!" spat a now livid Alice as she walked up to Carlisle, who was trying to stop the weak teenager from hyperventilating. "Sorry about that Angel, but that's just Rosalie for you, anyway don't listen to her because you are and never will be a burden to us. Anyways Angel if you ever need a big sister to talk to, I'll gladly fill that position, so no need to be so reserved. Just relax 'cause you have nothing to fret about since I can see us all getting along just fine."**

**I watched in awe as Angel slowly let go of Carlisle with a small smile gracing her rosy red lips before cautiously embracing Alice in a gentle hug. **

"_**Arigato, shimai**_**," said Angel. All of us excluding Carlisle stared at the girl. Infact, Alice and Carlisle, who looked as though he was quietly laughing at what looked like some inside joke. Alice on the other hand smiled and said, "**_**Doitashimashite, imoto**_**." **

_**What the hell**__**did they just say?**_**, thought Emmett and Rosalie at the same time. I couldn't help but break out into a laughing fit because of the two love birds since I read Alice's mind and found out that they were speaking Japanese.**

**Unconsciously, I ended up scaring Angel as she flinched and started to shudder at my sudden action. I also noticed that Angel looked very pale and wobbly though.**

"**Um Angel are you okay?" I asked since she looked like she would pass out any moment now. As if one cue Angel immediately collapsed and from what I can tell by how Alice held her, that it was not a good sign.**

_**Till next time my creatures of the night~~~**_

Translations:

Imoto- little sister

Arigato- thank you

Shimai- sister

Doitashimashite- you're welcome

Thank you, and good night! XP!


	3. Chapter 3

ChApTeR 3: CoNdItIoNs

** _Uh__oh__…__This__can__'__t__be__good._ I thought as I now cradled Angel against my chest. It seems that Angel is quite weary of us and therefore was completely stressing over the whole confrontation with us.**

** "Is she okay? She's okay right, Carlisle? Is she sick? Does she need to be sent back? Can you fix her?" asked Alice repeatedly. By now Jasper had returned and was trying his best to calm her down but when you have three stressed out female vampires, who treat almost everything as if it could break at any moment, panicking all at once it's a surprise he hasn't lost his mind yet. **

** "Alice, calm down she's just passed out due to a lot of stress. All she needs is a long rest and she'll be back to normal, well as normal as she's able," reassured Carlisle quietly.**

** "Wait what do you mean 'as normal as she's able', Carlisle? Does she have special needs?" I asked, surely he can't be serious; I mean she looks pretty normal save for her attitude. "Is there anything else you should tell us or are we just supposed to stay out in the dark forever?" I was getting pissed off. _Why__can__'__t__he__just__tell__us__more__about__her!__What__'__s__the__deal__with__this__chic!_ Carlisle visibly cringed before letting out an exasperated sigh. Now I knew something was up, Carlisle is most definitely not the type of person who would get so worked up over something. **

** "Edward," Carlisle said tiredly, "please go put Angel on the couch in your room so she can rest. As for her background, you'll all just have to wait till she is in Edward's room so we don't evoke her nightmares of the past, okay." **

** I nodded to Carlisle and quickly but carefully went up the stairs to my room where I gently laid down Angel. _Strange__although__she__doesn__'__t__look__it,__she__is__quite__a__lightweight._ I thought as I turned and headed for the door when I heard said girl mumbled something. **

** _"__Please__don__'__t__leave__me__please__mommy,__I__'__m__scared.__He__'__s__gonna__get__me__mommy,__please__…"_**

** _What__does__she__mean?__Who__'__s__going__to__get__her?__What__happened__to__her?_ As I made my way back down, these questions kept popping up over and over again.**

** "Okay, Edward you were careful not to wake her right?" inquired Carlisle. I nodded. "Okay all of you gather around and listen closely, this is a story I would rather not tell twice." Everyone tensed as Carlisle pondered on where he should start.**

"**It all happened…"**

"**What are you talking about, Carlisle?"**

**Everyone jumped when we heard the same small voice. We slowly turned around to see Angel standing there with a guilty look on her face as she gripped a bloody knife in and equally bloody hand. **

_**What the HELL is wrong with this girl!**_

**_Till__next__time__my__creatures__of__the__night~~~_**

**Sorry****for****the****delay****but****when****you****are****both****lazy****and****creative,****the****two****tend****to****fight****each****other.****Hope****you****enjoyed****my****little****twist****at****the****end.****It****'****s****two****days****from****Halloween****and****there****is****like****a****major****blizzard****outside.****Can****you****believe****snow****in****October!****Anyway****guess****you****have****to****wait****until****next****time****for****more****about****Angel.**Thank you, and good night! XP!


End file.
